The Yellow Sundress (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Mycroft Holmes profite d'un agréable tour en voiture à travers Londres tout en observant une femme à la robe jaune soleil alors qu'ils déambulent sans but dans les rues.


**Traduction Mollcroft. Cette histoire est une TRADUCTION de « The Yellow Sundress » écrite par Wetislandinthenorthatlantic. Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction originale ici : archiveof ourown works / 4123933 (enlevez les espaces). ****Tout le mérite lui revient. **

**Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à la traductrice. **

**Enjoy x**

**###########**

C'était un agréable vendredi après- midi à Londres. Le soleil brillait, il y avait une légère brise et quelques nuages blancs et duveteux flottaient mollement dans l'éclatant ciel bleu. Cela pouvait facilement être considéré comme un après-midi « parfait ».

Le magnifique soleil, qu'on voyait si rarement sur cette île pluvieuse, fit que la plupart des habitants de Londres avaient inventé des excuses à leurs patrons pour pouvoir profiter des espaces verts les plus proches et se débarrasser d'autant de vêtements que possible sans se faire arrêter.

Bien que Mycroft Holmes habitait un bureau dans Londres, sa situation était bien trop élevée pour faire un tel coup un vendredi après-midi - même si le soleil était de sortie. Il n'avait pas de patron à qui répondre et il n'oserait certainement pas se déshabiller en public.

Les parfaits après-midis comme ceux là provoquaient une grande consternation chez Mycroft. Il appréciait regarder les femmes à moitié nues autant que n'importe quel homme mais il ne s'abaisserait jamais à marcher dans l'un des plus grands parcs pour observer les jeunes femmes aux divers stades de déshabillage – peu importe à quel point ses besoins primaires lui criaient de le faire.

Au fil des années Mycroft avait conçut son propre rituel d'« après-midi parfait » - une agréable tour en voiture dans les méandres de Londres tout en regardant les femmes vêtues de robes couleur soleil alors qu'elles erraient sans but dans la rue. Le soleil faisait toujours sortirent les femmes qui portaient des robes d'été pour faire du lèche vitrine – c'était une évidence.

Anthea avait donné à son patron un regard noir quand il avait annoncé qu'il sortait pour un moment. Il joua avec ses lunettes de soleil tandis qu'il parlait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Anthea. Je vais en direction de Regent's Park et je ne serais pas au courant de tes promenades dans le quartier jusqu'à mon retour, dit-il en sortant de son bureau, lunettes de soleil à la main.

Patron et assistante personnelle se connaissaient trop bien.

Montant à l'arrière de sa voiture il fit remarquer à son chauffeur habituel :

\- Bel après-midi pour un tour aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas Walter ?

\- Très bien monsieur.

Et sur ces mots Walter commença à garder un œil ouvert sur ce que son patron cherchait cette après-midi.

Mycroft lâcha un soupir détendu tandis que sa voiture se déplaçait à travers les rues bondées de Londres. Le soleil avait fait sortir tout le monde. Il se demanda ce que cela devait être de s'émerveiller sans but à travers sa ville bien-aimée, sans se soucier du monde avec quelqu'un à ses côtés et de passer l'après-midi à ne rien faire.

« Les gens » et plus particulièrement « les relations » n'avaient jamais été simples pour Mycroft. Au début, la douleur du rejet l'avait rendu craintif alors que maintenant il regardait la vie passer la plupart du temps depuis l'arrière de sa voiture.

A l'avant, Walter s'éclaircit la gorge pour sortir Mycroft de ses pensées et le rappeler à nouveau dans le splendide après-midi à Londres.

\- Droit devait à droite monsieur, une robe jaune.

\- Excellent choix Walter. Bien joué, murmura Mycroft dans sa barbe.

La voiture ralentit et Walter manœuvra habilement dans l'espace donnant à Mycroft une vue parfaite de la vision en jaune.

Ses cheveux auburn étaient relevés en un chignon négligé sur le haut de sa tête laissant une vue époustouflante sur sa nuque pâle exposée. La robe jaune avait de larges brettelles et cinq gros bouton au dos qui tirait le corsage de la robe confortablement mais sans être trop serré, mettant en valeur son dos tonique et ses bras. Une jupe, pas trop longue, mais pas trop serrée, Mycroft la qualifierait de parfaite, flottant facilement au dos de la femme avant de tomber en une longueur séduisante « au genou ».

Tout en marchant, juste un morceau de la peau tendre derrière son genou apparut brièvement, au-dessus des fins mollets, qui permettait à ses délicates chevilles d'être engoncées dans de petites scandales à lanières en cuir avec des boucles incroyablement fines. La femme portait un sac fourre -tout, probablement parce qu'elle faisait les courses de fin de semaine déduisit Mycroft sans effort.

Les femmes qu'il fixait depuis la sécurité de sa banquette arrière les après-midi ensoleillées, Mycroft s'en était convaincu, elles n'étaient pas le genre de femme qui aimerait un homme comme lui. Elles pourraient aimer le pouvoir et l'argent mais ils les craignaient trop tendres pour un monde comme le sien. Peu importe ce que son corps lui criait, pour que son esprit reste inébranlable il se contentait de les regarder de loin.

Avec un petit sourire sur son visage, il se réinstalla dans son siège et permit à Walter de faire son job et de suivre la femme à la robe jaune soleil avec une distance raisonnable. Finalement elle se réfugia dans un magasin.

\- On attend monsieur ?

La vibration de son portable attira l'attention de Mycroft avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à son chauffeur.

\- Bonjour ? Grogna Mycroft. Quelqu'un appelait sur sa ligne privée et il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro.

\- Um. Bonjour. Mycroft ? Mycroft Holmes ? Appela la voix tremblante d'une femme.

\- Oui. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est... Molly... Molly Hooper, bégaya la voix. Je suis une amie de votre frère. Je suis une amie de Sherlock.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel mais mordit sa langue. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'entendre prononcer le nom de son frère.

\- Ah oui. Je me souviens de vous. La femme qui apaise mon frère avec divers morceaux de cadavres.

\- Oui. C'est moi.

La femme donna un léger rire à cette description mais le ton inquiet n'était pas si loin.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais Sherlock a dit que je devais appeler ce numéro si j'avais des ennuis. Et je crois que j'en ai.

\- Dites-moi et je ferai de mon mieux.

Mycroft fit une note mentale de réprimander Sherlock pour avoir donné son numéro privé à ses amis comme une sorte de ligne d'aide. Des visions d'encombrements monétaires impayés ou les formalités administratives entourant le visa d'une tante suspecte lui traversa la tête.

\- Je... Je crois que je suis suivie.

Oh. Cela pourrait vraiment être sérieux, pensa Mycroft.

\- Où êtes-vous ? Demanda Mycroft en prenant une profonde inspiration et retournant à son mode « business » tandis qu'il préparait son deuxième téléphone pour appeler son équipe de sécurité mobile.

Molly donna sa localisation.

\- Vous avez de la chance Dr. Hooper, il se trouve que je suis juste au coin de la rue. Je vais venir vérifier la situation par moi-même. Restez au téléphone et continuez à parler.

En un peu moins d'une minute Mycroft ressemblant beaucoup à James Bond, entra dans le café où Molly s'était glissée dans les toilettes. Il parcouru l'endroit de haute en bas et ne trouva personne prêtant la moindre attention à la porte des toilettes où la femme se cachait.

\- Je suis là. Sortez et rejoignez -moi dans la file au comptoir. Agissez comme si nous étions ensemble.

Éteignant son portable Mycroft le glissa dans sa poche puis se tint debout fixant attentivement le menu sur le comptoir. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une petite main se glisser dans le creux de son bras.

\- As-tu décidé ce que tu veux chérie ? Demanda Mycroft sans regarder Molly.

\- Oh. Um. Oui. Puis-je avoir un café glacé s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr. Mycroft força un sourire tandis qu'il se tournait et baissait les yeux sur Molly.

Il fut accueilli par un doux « Salut », un petit sourire et des yeux marron, nerveux.

Tout le sang quitta le visage de Mycroft et descendit, malheureusement pour lui, directement dans son aine parce qu'il ne trouva personne d'autre que la femme dans la robe d'été jaune assez proche pour qu'il puisse sentir son divin parfum de lilas.

Bien sûr, Mycroft avait vu Molly en personne de nombreuses fois, mais toujours à la morgue, sentant la mort, portant une blouse de laboratoire au moins deux tailles trop grande et un sweet suspect qui était probablement tricoté par une vieille tante très aimée mais surtout aveugle.

\- Mycroft ? ça va ? Demanda Molly avec un ton inquiet.

Quelques seconds s'écoulèrent avant que Mycroft ne parvienne à former des mots dans sa bouche. La moitié de son cerveau lui disait de retourner en courant à sa voiture où il était attendu. L'autre part l'acclamait parce qu'il avait enfin une femme à portée de main – qui le touchait !

\- Oui. Oui je vais bien. Juste un peu surpris de te voir ici avec si peu de vêtements.

Les joues de Molly prirent une délicieuse couleur rosée alors que son regard tombait sur le sol pendant que le visage de Mycroft devint indéniablement rouge tomate quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- D'habitude tu as ta blouse de labo sur toi... et un pull et...

\- C'est ok. Je dois profiter au maximum du soleil.

Molly sourit nerveusement à Mycroft avant de lui demander à voix basse.

\- Tu l'as vu quand tu es entré ?

Les deux avaient maintenant pris un siège dans le fond et sirotaient leurs deux cafés glacés.

\- Non. Je n'ai rien vu de suspect. Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

Le ton de Mycroft était redevenu sérieux, essayant de se rattraper pour ses précédents commentaires.

Alors que Molly commençait à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des vingt dernières minutes, Mycroft sentit rapidement la culpabilité l'envahir au lieu du désir quand il réalisa que c'était sa voiture noire que Molly avait remarqué la traquant. Et l'homme qu'elle craignait de voir venir la chercher, probablement l'enlever et lui faire d'horribles choses, était le même homme qui venait de lui acheter un café glacé.

Le Gouvernement Britannique se trouva face à un dilemme : admettre qu'il était en fait l'homme d'âge mur qui reluquait les jeunes femmes à l'arrière de sa voiture ou tout nier pour retourner à la sécurité de son bureau aussi vite que possible.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Molly innocemment.

Malheureusement, Mycroft ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait parce que pendant les dernières minutes il écoutait les voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qui débâtaient des pour et des contre de sa fuite – pas de ce que Molly avait dit.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne te voulait aucun mal.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Molly croisa ses bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, fixant directement Mycroft.

\- Il ?

Les sonnettes d'alarmes se mirent à sonner dans la tête de Mycroft. Il avait répondu à la question trop précisément. Merde.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est un « il » ?

Molly accentua le dernier mot.

\- Statistique c'est un homme – suivant une jeune femme séduisante – alors qu'il était à l'arrière de sa voiture noire.

Il essaya d'avoir l'air confiant et convainquant.

\- Il et pas-ils ? La riposte vint rapidement.

\- Possiblement ils. Oui. Ça pouvait être plus qu'un homme, bégaya Mycroft avec un sourire forcé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que la voiture était noire. J'ai dit qu'elle était de couleur sombre. Tu es arrivé ici très vite Mycroft. Tu n'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais dans le quartier.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Molly dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus lui mentir peu importe à quel point il le voulait. Ça allait être mauvais mais quoi qu'il arrive, il le méritait.

\- C'était moi, admit-il docilement. J'étais à l'arrière de ma voiture noire, te suivant pendant les dernières 20 minutes.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table, regardant ses mains alors qu'elles déchiraient nerveusement une serviette en papier en attendant qu'une des tasses de café glacé lui soit renversée dessus. Il était tellement sûr de son sort qu'il était déjà prêt à essayer de concocter une histoire pour expliquer à Anthea la nécessité de faire nettoyer son costume à sec. Ah de qui se moquait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Anthea non plus.

Molly resta immobile, fixant Mycroft pendant quelques minutes très inconfortables avant de parler.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration. La chose la plus facile à faire serait de te jeter cette tasse de café sur toi, de partir d'ici et, une fois de retour au laboratoire de disposer de 39 des 50 orteils que j'ai récupéré pour Sherlock, te laissant t'occuper à la fois du nettoyage à sec et du frère grincheux.

Mycroft grimaça. Le nettoyage du costume serait cher mais facile comparé à un Sherlock ne tenant pas en place.

\- Mais je crois que tu mérites pire que ça.

Le sourire énigmatique inquiéta Mycroft.

\- Pour ta punition tu vas prendre ton après après-midi, renvoyer Anthea chez elle et m'accompagner pour le reste de la journée – pour dissuader tout autre homme d'âge moyen en voiture noire qui voudrait me suivre. Puis après que je sois rentrée me changer, je te laisserai m'inviter à diner.

Les yeux pétillants, Molly prit une longue gorgée de café glacé.

\- Non, répondit Mycroft fermement.

Les mains de Molly se serrèrent autour de sa tasse, se préparant à jeter le contenu sur la table si elle avait de la résistance de la part du pervers d'âge moyen assis en face d'elle.

\- Si je dois te payer le diner. Mycroft s'arrêta. Tu ne changes pas de robe.

Il ne fit rien pour empêcher le sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

**##### **

Walter fut choqué de voir Mycroft sortir du café discutant facilement avec la femme dans la robe jaune. Il observa tandis que Mycroft prenait le sac fourre tout de la femme et le mit en bandoulière sur son bras puis se dirigea vers la voiture et tapota la vitre du conducteur pour indiquer que Walter devait l'ouvrir.

\- Petit changement de programme Walter. Je prends mon après-midi tout comme Anthea. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous aussi. Je vous appelle si j'ai besoin de vous.

Mycroft commença à partir et puis se retourna avant que la vitre ne soit remontée.

\- Merci Walter. Vous avez fait un choix de très bon augure aujourd'hui.

Mycroft sourit à Walter et puis retourna vers la femme qui patientait.

Stupéfait, Walter resta dans la voiture garée et regarda son patron se promener lentement dans la rue discutant joyeusement avec la femme en robe jaune dont la main était maintenant accroché au creux de son bras.

**~THE END ~**

**Ce n'est plus A Study in Pink mais A Study in Yellow ! ****(En parlant de ça j'ai réussi à écrire 11 pages sur la scène de première rencontre John et Sherlock... J'étais trop fière). **

**God je ne sais pas quoi dire de cette histoire tellement elle me fait rire à chaque fois. Mycroft en vieux pervers espionnant les jeunes femmes depuis sa voiture... Décidément le jaune est une couleur qui va très bien à Molly **** x**

**Un grand merci à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx**


End file.
